1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for purifying and thereafter changing the temperature of air, and more particularly relates to such a system for continuously removing hazardous nuclear, biological and chemical warfare agents from air and supplying cool clean air to standard masks and microclimate suits worn by personnel within the crew compartment of a combat vehicle or the like with optimum energy consumption.